The Story OF Us
by ILoveEclareForever
Summary: A *Oneshot about Eli and Clare seeing each other after two years of being broken up, but the circumstances are awkward...


I walked alone, getting some fresh air before my sister's wedding. I can't believe Darcy was finally getting married. The cars sped by me and people gave me up and down looks as I walked by them wearing my bridesmaid dress. I pull my phone out of my bag and go through my contacts, seeing who to talk to about my nerves of standing at the altar, even if it was just to accompany my sister.

My finger stopped scrolling when I saw the most familiar number in my contacts. Elijah Goldsworthy. I haven't called his number in over two years now. I'm twenty-two and fresh out of college. I stifle back tears as I force myself to delete the number that probably didn't belong to Eli anymore. I put my phone back in my purse, realizing that no one would care. Most of my friends have been married, so standing there without exchanging vows would be the easiest thing for them. They wouldn't understand.

I tugged at my dress, turning around to make my way back to the church. My bare hand caught my attention and I sighed. I feel like I betrayed God by giving up my abstinence pledge for Eli. I had thrown my ring away and now I just wish that I had waited for sex. After a long walk, deep in my thoughts, I arrived back at the church. I pulled my phone out to turn it back off. I looked up and saw a split in the hallway, to two different altars.

Crap, I thought in my head.

I chose a random way and opened up the doors quietly.

Fuck. This was the wrong wedding. I went to turn around slowly when I realized that I recognized the man standing at the altar.

"E-Eli?" I whispered under my breath, nervously. Everyone's head turned to me when the door slammed, including the head of the lady holding on to Eli's hands. I contemplated leaving, but decided that I wanted to watch. I took a seat in the back, alone. Eli's head was still turned in my direction, looking for me. I felt a lump in the back of my throat. We were so perfect together... How did we end so badly?

When Eli's eyes met mine, it was like we never broke up. My heart pounded in my chest as we continued to have a stare down. My eyes filled with tears, praying that he would stop the wedding and come back to me.

He looked away quickly as soon as he saw a tear fall down my cheek. He knew how much he had hurt me. I took my phone out, turning it back on. "Mom - I still need to calm my nerves. I'll be back in about an hour." I texted into my phone and sent it to my mom.

About a minute later, I got a reply. "Clare - God. You better be here on time. You cannot ruin Darcy's special day." I put my phone back in my bag and pursed my lips, trying to figure out who Eli was marrying. My heart crushed at the thought of Eli with someone else. We were perfect for each other.

"Do you, Elijah Goldsworthy-" The priest started to say, but Eli stopped him.

"Wait," He said, interrupting, sending mutters around the church. "I have something to do."

"Right now?" The mysterious girl in the veil complained.

"It's now or never," Eli said, stepping off the altar and walking down the aisle, right to me. "Come on," He said, without looking at me.

I stood up and followed him, tears streaming down my face. "Eli... I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through," I whispered.

"Clare, what are you doing here?" He asked and the words felt like a slap in the face. He glanced around, avoiding eye contact.

"I walked into the wrong room," I said and Eli rolled his eyes.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"I didn't. I'm telling the truth. Why do you even care?" I asked him and his eyes fell to the ground.

"I thought I was happy with Bianca, but as soon as I saw you... I realized I've never been truly happy since we broke up," He said and I buried my face in his chest, in tears. "I never truly loved until I met you and I was never truly in love with Bianca. I love you so much, Blue Eyes," He said.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. He breathed in heavily and opened the church doors. I stood on my tiptoes to watch through the windows. I saw Eli saying something across the room to Bianca. She threw her flowers on the floor and everyone's face looked shocked as they all stared at Eli. He walked back and slid his arm around my waist.

"That went well," He smirked and I kissed him, feeling the empty space in my heart that had been there since Eli left, fill up. I realized that I missed out on two years of Elijah.

"Wanna go to a wedding?" I asked him and he frowned.

"For you," He said. It was like he never ever left.

At Darcy's wedding, she finally kissed the groom about an hour after we first stood at the altar. The heels hurt my feet and I didn't like all eyes on me. I saw Eli smile at me in the corner, making me gain confidence.

"Eli came back?" Darcy said to me.

"Yes. That's him," I said, pointing to the boy who still looked the same. His hair was still black and flippy. His eyes were still sparkly and emerald. His lips still curled up into the smirk that I know like the back of my hand.

"Well, let's go," Darcy said, pulling me off the altar with her new husband's hand in her other hand.

"Hi, Eli," I said, looking down and blushing, still so nervous around him. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. When he finally pulled away from me, I said, gasping for air, "Eli, this is Darcy. And this is her husband, Peter."

"You're the dude from The Dot, right?" Eli asked and Peter nodded.

Eli took my hand and pulled me to the side. "I don't wanna make out in a church," I said, reading his smirk.

"That's not what I want," He said. "I just wanted to say that I love you and missed you so much."

I leaned in and kissed him, staying with him and never letting him go.


End file.
